Snake & Dragon
by Vilandel
Summary: Als Cobra erfährt, dass Fairy Tail wieder erschienen ist, kann er der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen. Er bricht nachts in Kinanas Wohnung ein um sie noch einmal aus der Nähe zu sehen. Doch es wird viel mehr als das...
1. Haarsträhne

**Haarsträhne**

Das Dachfenster ihrer Einzimmer-Wohnung war ein Spalt breit offen. Für ihn war es ein Kinderspiel diesen Spalt so weit zu öffnen, dass er gerade durch das Fenster gleiten konnte. Sobald er in der Wohnung landete, schloss er die Öffnung.

Es war Spätherbst und in der Wohnung war es eher frisch. Es besorgte ihn. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor einem Jahr war sie ihm so zierlich und zerbrechlich erschienen. Als ob ein Windstoss sie sofort fortblasen könnte. Langsam drehte er sich zum Bett um und sah sie.

Seine Cubelios… oder Kinana, wie ihr Name nun lautete.

Kinana war noch schöner als in seiner Erinnerung. Im Mondlicht strahlte ihre blasse Haut wie eine Perle, ihre dunkellila Haare wirkten fast schwarz. Ihre Brust hebte sich regelmässig auf und ab, sie schlief so friedlich. Kinana murmelte immer wieder seinen wahren Namen in ihrem Schlaf und Cobra konnte auch hören, dass sie von ihm träumte.

Beschämt drehte er den Kopf weg. Zumindest wollte es der Giftdragonslayer, doch er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Meldy, Angel und Jellal würden ihn umbringen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass er in einer Wohnung eingebrochen war und dazu eine junge Frau betrachtete während sie schlief. Racer würde ihn nur auslachen, schliesslich hat er nicht oft die Gelegenheit den Dragonslayer auszulachen. Midnight würde es sicher egal sein. Hoteye würde ihn allerdings im Namen der Liebe verteidigen, schliesslich schaltete der Kopf aus wenn man verliebt war.

Ja, Cobra hatte sich in das Mädchen verliebt, dass einmal seine Schlange gewesen war. Nach seinem Kampf mit Titania auf dem Infinity Castle hatte er sie endlich wieder getroffen und ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass seine Freundschaft für die Schlange nicht länger für die Frau gelten konnte. Er hatte sich kopfüber in sie verliebt. Er hatte verneint sie zu kennen, nur damit sie nicht als seine Komplizin ins Gefängnis kam. Er hatte sich für diese Frau geopfert, damit sie frei und glücklich leben konnte. Sie war zwar nun ein Mitglied dieser verhassten Gilde Fairy Tail, doch solange Kinana glücklich und das auch bleiben würde, hatte er alles was er brauchte um beruhigt zu sein.

Auch wenn Cobra sich immer gewünscht hatte Kinana wieder zu sehen, ihre Stimme wieder zu hören, es hatte ihm all sein Wille gekostet, nicht zu ihr zu rennen, auch wenn sie ihm, fast unabsichtigt, in ihren Gedanken rief. Er war ein Verbrecher und wenn er Kinana weiterhin treffen würde, käme sie in Gefahr. Allein diese Vorstellung war für ihn unerträglicher als alle Folter, die er jemals durchlitten hatte.

Doch heute Abend, nachdem er ein Jahr in Crime Sorciere verbracht und sie wieder eine Mission in der Nähe von Magnolia hatten, erfuhr der Giftdragonslayer, dass Fairy Tail wieder aufgetaucht war. Was nur bedeuten konnte, dass auch Kinana wieder in der Nähe war. Heute Abend konnte er der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen, er wollte sie endlich wiedersehen, nur ein letztes Mal. Angeblich um in der Stadt nach dem Rechten zu sehen hatte Cobra nach Kinanas Wohnung gesucht und als er sie gefunden hatte, schaltete sein Verstand komplett und er kletterte die Hausfassade hinauf zu ihrer Wohnung.

Ihre Decke bedeckte sie nur bis zum Bauch und Kinana fröstelte, auch bekam sie eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. Schnell näherte sich Cobra und zog die Decke komplett über ihren Körpger. Doch sie war zu dünn und in der kleinen, immer kältere Wohnung gab es keine Heizung, die diese Bezeichnung noch verdiente. Konnten diese Feen nicht besser aufpassen, dass es seiner Kinana nicht zu kalt wurde? Schnell suchte Cobra im Schrank nach einer wärmeren Decke, doch alle waren mehr oder weniger dünn. Er nahm einfach die wärmste, die er finden konnte und legte auf den zitternden Körper der Lilahaarigen.

Cobra wusste, dass er bald wieder zurück zu seiner Gilde gehen musste. Doch er schaffte es nicht, sich von Kinanas Anblick loszureissen. Noch nie war er verliebt gewesen und noch nie hatten ihn Mädchen so angezogen wie Kinana, nicht einmal für One-Night-Stands. Er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen angerührt. Racer und Angel hatten ihn deswegen noch oft ausgelacht… und wären oft noch fast an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung gestorben. Mit der Zeit haben sie immer mehr, aber nicht ganz, damit aufgehört.

Doch seit seine Schlange als Mensch wieder in sein Leben getreten war, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal klar, wie schön es war in dieser verdorbenen Welt jemanden zu haben, den man liebte.

Cobra hatte viele von Kinanas Gedanken immer wieder zufällig gehört, wenn er sich auf ihr liebliches Gesicht oder ihre melodiöse Stimme konzentrierte, und daraus wusste er, dass sie keine verliebte Gefühle für einen Mann aus Fairy Tail hegte, was ihn erleichterte. Stattdessen dachte sie so oft an ihn, dass Cobra fast denken konnte, sie wäre ebenfalls in ihn verliebt. Einerseits machte es ihm Angst, denn wenn sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, bestand die Gefahr, dass seine Feinde diese gegen ihn verwenden und Kinana manipulieren, verletzen oder in irgendwelche andere Gefahr bringen konnten.

Auf der anderen Seite wäre er überglücklich, wenn die Lilahaarige seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Kinana… Seine Kinana…

Cobra streichelte ihr samtiges Haar. Er hatte während seinem ganzen Leben nur Grobheit gekannt, doch Kinana war ganz anders. Nichts an ihr war grob, sie war sanft, weich. Ohne dass es ihm klar war holte der Dragonslayer ein kleines Messer aus seiner Hose, nahm sanft eine von Kinanas Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Fingern und schnitt ein Stück davon ab. Sehnsüchtig drückte diese Haarsträhne gegen seine Lippen und roch daran. Kinanas Duft war eine Mischung aus Herbstblätter, wilden Rosen und süssem Gift. Seit einem hatte er sich nach diesem Duft gesehnt…

„Erik?"

Cobra zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Kinana hatte die Augen geöffnet. Verdammt, er hatte nicht aufgepasst. Er versuchte zu fliehen, doch er konnte nicht. Die Lilahaarige hielt seine freie Hand ganz fest umklammert. Zu seiner Überraschung schien sie nicht erschrocken oder wütend zu sein, im Gegenteil! Sie lächelte strahlend, als hätte sie darauf ihr ganzes Leben lang gewartet.

„Ich habe es gewusst. Du warst es, der mich gerufen hat", murmelte sie glücklich, bevor sie ihn herzlich umarmte. Zögernd erwiderte Cobra diese zärtliche Umarmung. Irgendwie fühlte er sich geborgen. Zum ersten Mal richtig geborgen.

Sie blieben einige Zeit wortlos in den Armen des anderen. Schliesslich löste sich Kinana um ihn strahlend anzulächeln und Cobra konnte nur schüchtern zurück lächeln. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er ein Lächeln zustande brachte. Wenn man von seinem typischen zynischen Grinsen absah, aber das zählte nicht unbedingt als Lächeln.

„Geht es… geht es dir gut?", brachte der Rothaarige schliesslich hervor.

„Ja, während dem letzten Jahr habe ich endlich Take-Over-Magie lernen können. Schlangen-Take-Over um genau zu sein, schliesslich hat Master Makarov mir gesagt, dass er mich als Schlange gefunden hat. Darum wollte ich unbedingt diese Art von Magie lernen. Ich schaffe es nun mir in eine Schlange zu verwandeln, doch mit der Verwandlung Halb-Mensch Halb-Schlange habe ich noch einiges zu lernen. Ausserdem kann ich nebenbei mein Gift kontrollieren."

Sie klang begeistert. Der Giftdragonslayer lächelte, wenn auch etwas traurig. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie gerne er die wichtigsten, die schönsten Momenten ihres Lebens als Mensch miterlebt hätte. Verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne weg. Die erste seit Brain ihn für Oracion Seis rekrutiert hatte.

Kinana bemerkte diese Träne rasch und fragte besorgt: „Erik? Was ist los?"

„Ach nichts, ich wäre einfach gerne an deiner Seite gewesen", sagte er seufzend. Wann war er das letzte Mal ehrlich gewesen?

„Ich auch", flüsterte die Lilahaarige. „Weisst du, ich fühle mich wirklich wohl in Fairy Tail, doch auch nicht ganz. Seit ich vor acht Jahren eingetreten bin wusste ich immer, dass mir etwas fehlte. Dich um genau zu sein, sowie all meine Erinnerungen an dich. Ich hörte immer wieder deine Stimme in meinen Gedanken, bis in meinen Träumen verfolgte sie mich. Irgendwie spürte ich, dass jemand – also du – mich mehr brauchte als Fairy Tail. Doch ich konnte mich nicht an dich erinnern und ich wusste nicht, wer du warst."

Kinana atmete schwer auf, bevor sie ihn leicht vorwurfsall ansah und sagte: „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du wenigstens kurz nach mir sehen würdest nach den Angriff der Drachen letztes Jahr! Und dass du dich Fairy Tail anschliessen würdest, jetzt wo du frei bist."

Sie sah ihn flehend an. Beschämend wand Cobra den Blick von ihr ab. Auch er wünschte sich, dass sie wieder gemeinsam in einer Gilde waren. Doch nun ging es einfach nicht. Er war ein Flüchtling und ein ehemaliger Schwerverbrecher, der in einer offiziellen Gilde keinen Platz hatte. Ausserdem wollte er nicht in der Gilde eintreten, die in zwei Mal schon hinter Gitter gebracht und Cubelios, Kinana, von ihn gerissen hatte. Seufzend drehte er sich wieder zur jungen Barmaid um und sagte: „Ich kann leider nicht, ich habe keinen Platz in einer offiziellen Gilde und ich denke nicht, dass eine mich akzeptieren würde, am allerwenigsten Fairy Tail. Nur Crime Sorciere kann mich akzeptieren. Ich bin ein ehemaliger Schwerverbrecher und ich war ein persönlicher Feind von Fairy Tail. Selbst meine Gefühle zu dir können nicht ändern, dass ich neben deinen Kameraden keinen Platz finden kann. Und selbst wenn, Fairy Tail würde dann noch mehr Probleme mit dem neuen Magischen Rat bekommen und du weisst ja selber, was diese Ratsheinis schon von deiner Gilde denken. Es tut mir Leid, Kinana, doch ich kann nicht."

Traurig senkte Kinana den Kopf. Er hatte Recht, das wusste sie. Doch sie fand es einfach ungerecht. Wie oft hatte sie schon eine Woche lang nicht mit Natsu und Gray gesprochen, wenn sie schlecht über Cobra redeten. Wie oft musste sie sich einreden, dass weder Natsu noch Erza ihn besiegt hatten, weil beim ersten Fall Brain den Giftdragonslayer verraten hatte und weil dieser beim zweiten Fall durch ihre Schuld abgelenkt wurde und Erza ihn von hinten angegriffen hatte? Immer wenn ihre Kameraden über Cobra lästerten, fühlte sie sich verletzt. Einmal hatte Master Makarov Erza gelobt über ihren Sieg über Cobra und Kinana hatte dann ohne zu überlegen heimlich seinen Bierkrug gegen einen voll Essig ausgetauscht. Das war zwar hinterhältig, doch sie hatte sich nie dafür geschämt, merkwürdigerweise.

Plötzlich erklang bei ihr einige seiner Worte wieder. Meine Gefühle zu dir, hatte er gesagt… Hiess dies etwa, dass…?

„Was meintest du mit… deinen Gefühlen zu mir?", fragte sie leise, während ihre Wangen Erzas Haarfarbe in den Schatten stellten.

Diese Frage wirkte bei Cobra wie ein Faustschlag. Verdammt! Er hatte nicht richtig aufgepasst was er sagte! Blinzelnd blickte er sie an. Sie war rot geworden, doch in ihrem Blick lag etwas Hoffnung. Bedeutete das also…? Nein, er durfte nicht absichtlich ihre Gedanken ausspionieren, nicht sie!

Als er nach einigen Augenblicken keine Antwort gab, senkte die Lilahaarige traurig den Kopf… und entdeckte ihre eigene Haarsträhne, die er immer noch in seiner Hand festhielt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie ihn einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange. Völlig benebelt legte Cobra seine Hand auf jener Stelle, die angenehm brannte. Könnte er diese Wange jemals wieder waschen?

Schüchtern blickte er die Haarsträhne an, dann wieder Kinana. Langsam aber sicher näherte er sein Gesicht ihrem. Je näher sie waren, desto mehr schlossen sie ihre Augen. Schliesslich berührten sich ihre Lippen hauchzart.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, doch es genügte um den beiden zu beweisen, dass ihre Liebe erwiedert wurde. Der Dragonslayer hatte seine Stirn gegen der seiner Prinzessin gelegt. Eine Weile lang starrten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen, bis Kinana ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub und leise anfing zu schluchzen. Leicht panisch strich Cobra über ihren Kopf.

„Kinana, was ist los?"

„Du kannst doch nicht hier bleiben. Wie oft müssen wir uns noch trennen?"

Der Giftdragonslayer schloss traurig sein Auge. Momentan erlaubten es die Umstände nicht, dass sie in der gleichen Gilde sein können. Doch jetzt wo es ihm klar war, wie wichtig sie für ihn war und er für sie, wollte er nicht mehr wie eigentlich geplant, dass er sie nur aus der Ferne heimlich liebte. Cobra wollte bei Kinana sein und sie lieben, sobald er die Gelegenheit hatte. Frustriert dachte er an Jellal, der keine Beziehung mit Titania führen wollte, weil er dachte, er hätte sie nicht verdient und dies einfach die beste Strafe für ihn war. Auf dem ersten Blick erschien ein solches Verhalten logisch, doch bei näherer Betrachtung fand Cobra dieses Verhalten irgendwie idiotisch. Er selber liebte Kinana mehr als sein Leben und selbst wenn er denken würde, sie hätte jemanden besseres verdient (was er nicht tat), schlussendlich entschied Kinana selber, wem sie ihr Herz schenkte.

Vielleicht würde Jellal finden, dass eine solche Beziehung zu gefährlich für beide Seiten werden würde. Doch Cobra war bereit diese einzugehen, solange er und Kinana sich treffen konnten, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

„Kinana, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich weiss nicht wie und ich weiss nicht wann, doch wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich… liebe dich, wenn ich dich aufgeben würde, weil unsere zu kompliziert und gefährlich sein könnte, wäre ich ein Feigling."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Erik. Auch ich bin dafür bereit, selbst wenn meine Gilde dies nicht gutheissen würde. Ich wünschte einfach, dass wir… naja… wieder…"  
Cobra legte eine Hand auf ihrem Mund damit sie schwieg.

„Momentan geht es einfach nicht. Aber gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Egal was passiert, irgendwann wird sicher die Zeit kommen, in der wir ohne Gefahr zusammen sein können."

Vielleicht sind sie dann alte Greise, doch das war unwichtig. Irgendwann würde diese Zeit kommen, da war er sich sicher. Sein Blick fiel auf Kinanas Haarsträhne in seiner Hand, die er in seiner Hosentasche legte. Dann nahm er wieder sein Messer und schnitt sich selbst eine Haarsträhne ab, die er in Kinanas Hand drückte.

„Zwar glaube ich, dass wir uns in Gedanken hören können. Doch mit diesen Strähnen können wir immer an den anderen denken, wenn wir sie berühren oder daran riechen. Es wäre als ob ich gleich neben dir wäre oder du neben mir. Gib also darauf acht."

Lächelnd nickte Kinana. Sachte roch sie Cobras Duft, der sich von der kleinen Haarsträhne vernehmen liess.

Ein Geruch von Gift und Harz drang in ihrer Nase. Nie könnte sie davon genug bekommen. Sie würde gut auf diese Haarsträhne aufpassen, schliesslich war sie ein Teil von Cobra. Sachte legte sie diese unter ihrem Kissen, bevor sie sich wieder um Cobras Hals warf.

„Wann musst du zu deiner Gilde zurück?"

„Am besten gehe ich bei Morgengrauen. Ich will noch Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie wieder, jedoch leidenschaftlicher. Das zierliche Mädchen erwiederte den Kuss als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Sie tauschten mehrere nicht ganz unschuldige Küsse aus. Noch nie hatte sich Kinana so glücklich gefühlt wie jetzt. Sie lag in Cobras Armen, genoss seine Nähe. Zwar konnte sie sich nicht an ihre gemeinsame Zeit, als sie noch eine Schlange gewesen war, erinnern, doch das war egal. Es zählte nun das Hier und Jetzt. Zudem wusste Kinana, dass sie mit Cobra neue Erinnerungen machen würde. Die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten, war ihr so wertvoll wie die Haarsträhne, die er ihr gegeben hatte.

Mit der Zeit bemerkten sie, dass Cobra über Kinana lag, in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Position. Mit roten Wangen lächelten sie sich an.

„Geht wohl etwas schnell, oder?", bemerkte der Dragonslayer grinsend.

„Ich weiss nicht. Unsere Beziehung ist ziemlich speziell, findest du nicht?", erwiederte Kinana, während sie ihre Hand auf seiner Wange legte, genau wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung und zog ihn zu sich runter, um abermals ihre Lippen zu besiegeln.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich mit Leib und Seele… Die beiden Haarsträhnen sollten sie immer wieder daran erinnern…


	2. Ähnliche Situation

**Ähnliche Situation**

Cobra hatte sich etwas abseits vom Lagerfeuer gesetzt. Verträumt liess er die lilafarbene Haarsträhne durch seine Finger gleiten. Fünf Monate waren seit dieser Liebesnacht mit Kinana vergangen und jetzt begann langsam wieder der Frühling. Doch trotz allem erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut an diese Nacht. Er vermisste Kinana schrecklich, doch aus ihren Gedanken, die sich zu ihm durchkämpfen konnten, hatte er entnommen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie glücklich war... auch wenn sie ihn vermisste.

Er hatte noch niemandem aus seiner Gilde von seiner geheimen Beziehung erzählt. Eines Tages würde es wohl soweit kommen müssen, doch Cobra hatte das Gefühl, dass der richtige Augenblick noch nicht gekommen war. Zwar vertraute er seinen Kameraden schon so viel mehr als während seiner Verbrecherzeit. Doch Freunde, mit denen er über Gott und die Welt reden konnte? Das waren sie nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht. Eines Tages würde es soweit kommen, vielleicht. Doch ihre gemeinsame dunkle Vergangenheit lastete noch auf jedem. Momentan waren sie einfach Kameraden und momentan genügte es ihm.

Sachte presste er die Haarsträhne gegen seine Lippen und konzentrierte sich auf Kinana. Er schaffte somit ihr Lachen zu hören, aber auch ihre besorgten Gedanken um ihn. Cobra wünschte sich, sie endlich wieder gegen seine Brust zu drücken.

„Erik?"

Erschrocken zuckte der Giftdragonslayer zusammen. Wie immer, wenn er konzentriert an Kinana dachte, nahm er die Geräusche seiner Umgebung nicht wahr. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel Jellal, der sich vom Lagerplatz entfernt hatte, um sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Cobra konnte sich gut vorstellen, auch ohne Gedanken zu lauschen, was der Blauhaarige mit ihm besprechen wollte. Der Giftdragonslayer war zwar sehr unauffällig gewesen, wenn er die Haarsträhne aus seiner Hosentasche nahm und sich dann vom Lagerplatz zurückzog. Die anderen haben sicher daraus geschlossen, dass er ein stilleres Plätzchen suchte als in ihrer Gesellschaft (und sie konnten alle wirklich laut sein, von Jellal und Midnight abgesehen). Doch der Blauhaarige hatte ein gewisses Talent darin andere zu beobachten und daraus Schlüsse zu ziehen, die sich immer wahr erwiesen (ausser wenn es um Titania und ihm selber ging). Na dann, Cobra war gespannt, bis wohin sein Gildenmaster rausfinden konnte, warum er sich seit letztem Herbst immer wieder zurückzog.

„Hör mal, ich werde nicht um den heissen Brei herum reden. Ich habe seit einigen Wochen beobachtet, wie du dich immer wieder zurückziehst und eine Haarsträhne streichelst, küsst und was weiss ich noch. Mir ist egal, wer diese Frau ist, dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass du ihr Schmerzen fügen wirst mit deiner Vergangenheit und der Tatsache, dass sie dich selten sehen kann?"

„Jellal, seit ich in deiner Gilde bin, lass ich wohl oder übel deine Ratschläge um meine Sünde zu büssen über mich ergehen. Aber was mein Liebesleben angeht bestimme ich selber. Ich bin hier nicht so wie du, zum Glück. Ki... die Frau weiss von meiner Vergangenheit, mehr als du weisst. Und weiss du was? Sie hat es akzeptiert. Wir beide wissen, dass unsere Beziehung kompliziert und schwer sein wird. Doch wenn wir den anderen aufgeben müssten, würden wir noch mehr leiden als in unserer jetzigen Situation! Ich kann zwar noch gut nachvollziehen, warum du dich damit bestrafst, niemals mit Titania zusammen sein zu können. Aber war dir jemals klar gewesen, dass du sie dadurch verletzt? War dir jemals klar gewesen, dass du sie dadurch unglücklich machst? War es das, was du wolltest?"

Cobra konnte sich ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es war irgendwie ein Genuss Jellal so sprachlos zu sehen. Sein Master musste wohl nicht daran gewohnt sein. Sanfter fuhr der Rothaarige fort: „Du solltest mal endlich mit ihr klären, wie es mit euch weiter gehen soll. Seit ich selber verliebt bin weiss ich, wie schwer es ist von seiner Freundin so getrennt zu sein, doch du machst es euch beiden noch schmerzhafter mit deiner selbsterteilten "Strafe". Glaub mir, es wird sie glücklich machen, wenn du zeigst, dass du sie noch magst."

„Sie ist glücklich ohne mich. Ich habe gehört, dass sie einen Verlobten in Blue Pegasus hat", murmelte Jellal traurig. Cobra verdrehte die Augen. Sonst war er immer der Sturkopf und Jellal der Moralapostel. Er musste sich wirklich verändert haben, wenn er seinem Master klar machte, wie dumm sein Verhalten gegenüber Titania war.

„Erstens, du hast es nur GEHÖRT! Das heisst nicht, dass es auch wahr ist. Zweitens, selbst wenn, glaubst du wirklich, dass Titania über dir hinweg ist? Wahrscheinlich wird sie den Kerl fallen lassen, sobald sie sieht, dass du noch um sie kämpfst. Ausserdem, gegen diese Milchbubis aus der Ponygilde ziehst du bei ihr eindeutig den besseren."

Jellal sah Cobra zweifelnd an, doch dieser konnte hören, wie er gut über seine Worte nachdachte. Schliesslich sagte Jellal müde: „ Naja, vielleicht habe ich eine Chance gegen Blue Pegasus, doch wenn sie sich an Laxus gewendet hat, ziehe ich eindeutig den Kürzeren. Aber na schön, ich werde mit Erza über unsere "Beziehung" reden. Wir sind vier Tage entfernt von Magnolia. Gehen wir halt dorthin. Es gibt momentan sowieso fast keine dunklen Gilden mehr im Moment. Ausserdem wäre es an der Zeit, dass alle von Fairy Tail von meinen neuen Teamkameraden erfahren."

Guter Vorwand, auch wenn Cobra sich nicht gut fühlte beim Gedanken, den alten Feinden gegenüber zu treten, die sicher nicht unbedingt gutheissen würden, dass Oracion Seis aus dem Gefängnis war. Aber... somit konnte er Kinana endlich wiedersehen und das wollte sich auf keinen Fall ergehen lassen. Kinana war ihm alle Schläge von den Feen wert.

 **Xxx**

Kinana sollte eigentlich die Wäsche der Gilde aufhängen. Auch wenn sie jetzt eine vollkommene Magierin war, es war schwer für sie sich von den alten Arbeiten zu trennen. Jedoch konnte sich nicht umhin, immer wieder in ihrem Ausschnitt zu greifen und diese weinrote Haarsträhne gegen ihr Herz zu pressen. Seit dieser Nacht mit Cobra wurde sie noch wütender, wenn Natsu oder Gray über ihren Drachen lästerten. Sie hatte beide immer wieder diskret bestraft, indem sie ihnen leicht vergiftetes Essen vorgab, jedoch nur so wenig, dass sie nur heftigen Durchfall bekamen. Cobras Art schien allmählich auf ihr abzufärben.

Sachte strich sie über die Haarsträhne. Noch heute konnte sie sich genau erinnern, wie zärtlich Cobra sie gestreichelt hatte. Die Lilahaarige vermisste ihn so sehr, machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Doch war auch stolz auf ihn, dass er für seine Fehler büsste, indem er Fiore von dunklen Gilden säuberte. Cobra war zwar nicht allein dabei, doch sie war einfach unglaublich stolz auf ihn.

„Du solltest besser mit der Arbeit weitermachen, bevor andere sich Frage darüber stellen, wie lange du zum Wäsche aufhängen brauchst", riss eine bekannte Stimme Kinana aus ihren Gedanken. Lächelnd drehte sich die Lilahaarige zu Erza um, die sie wissend betrachtete. Erza war die Einzige, die von ihrer Beziehung mit Cobra Bescheid wusste. Kinana war trotz allem froh, dass ausgerechnet die Rüstungsmagierin davon erfahren hatte und nicht Natsu oder Gray, die wohl ihre Liebe nicht verstehen konnten und akzeptieren wollten. Obwohl Gray weniger Schwierigkeiten haben könnten als die Salamander. Auch war Kinana erleichtert, dass Mirajane nichts wusste. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Fragerunde der Weisshaarigen überhaupt heil überleben konnte.

Erza hingegen zeigte Verständnis. Sie wusste als einzige, dass Oracion Seis nun zu Crime Sorciere gehörte. Ausserdem hatte Kinana erfahren, dass die Rothaarige in einer ähnlichen Situation wie die ihrige war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Jellal und Erza nicht zusammen waren, weil Jellal nicht glaubte, die Rüstungsmagierin zu verdienen, nach allem was er ihr angetan hatte. Erza glaubte kaum, dass er seine Meinung ändern würde. Doch trotzdem schaffte sie es nie, über ihn hinweg zu kommen.

Diese Gemeinsamkeit hatten Erza und Kinana näher gebracht, sodass sie schliesslich mit der Zeit sehr gute Freundinnen geworden waren. Die Lilahaarige hatte sogar das Privileg Erdbeerkuchen zu essen, ohne in Lebensgefahr zu geraten. Niemand konnte nachvollziehen, wie diese tiefe Freundschaft entstanden war, doch die Feen hatten sich damit abgefunden, dass Kinana und Erza in den letzten Monaten beinahe unzertrennlich geworden waren.

„Wenn sie dich hier entdecken, werden sie doch sofort glauben, dass wir ein Mädchengespräch geführt haben und darum denken, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe", lachte Kinana. Erza wollte gleich etwas erwidern, als eine erschrockene Lucy in die Waschküche reinstürzte.

„Erza, Crime Sorciere ist da! Und Oracion Seis ist mit ihnen! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Natsu und Gray sind fuchsteufelswild geworden!"

Kinana und Erza mussten sich stark zusammenreissen, um nicht hocherfreut anzusehen. Crime Sorciere war hier. Jellal und Cobra waren endlich wieder ganz in der Nähe. Jedoch, wenn Natsu und Gray die nun ehemaligen Feinden immer noch als Feinde betrachteten, dann musste die Rüstungsmagierin unbedingt eingreifen... bevor die beiden Idioten Cobra verprügelten und somit unwissend Kinana weh tun.


	3. Noch geheim

**Noch geheim**

„Aber Erza, sie sind doch unsere Feinde, sie haben hier bei uns nichts zu suchen!", jammerten Natsu und Gray, während die Rüstungsmagierin beide an den Ohren festhielt.

„Sie WAREN unsere Feinde, ihr Idioten! Jetzt gehören sie zu Jellals Gilde und ich verbiete euch ihnen nachtragend zu sein! Das gilt für jeder hier in der Gilde, kapiert? Auch für dich Romeo, versuch es nicht mal!", wies Erza sie zurecht, sowie der kleine Romeo, der gerade Anstalten machte, sich auf Midnight zu stürzen. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah Erza entgeistert an. Unter ihrem eindringlichem Blick getraute er sich noch zu murmeln: „Aber Erza, sie sind unsere Feinde und wenn sie nun in Crime Sorciere sind, kann das eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass..."  
„Meinst du damit, dass der Hass auf den EHEMALIGEN Oracion Seis grösser ist als unsere Freundschaft und unser Vertrauen zu Crime Sorciere?", fragte Erza gefährlich ruhig. Romeo wich schnell zurück und seinem betroffenen Blick nach zu urteilen, schien er so etwas in der Art gedacht zu haben. Trotzdem fand er noch den letzten Mund zu protestieren: „Aber selbst wenn, wir werden sie trotzdem nicht akzeptieren! Nicht all dem, was sie uns angetan haben!"  
„Juvia sieht das anders, Romeo", übernahm die Wassermagierin sanft das Wort. Auch wenn sie sich Sorgen um Gray machte, der unter Erzas Griff befürchtete sein Ohr zu verlieren, so fühlte sie sich unwohl, als die Mehrheit ihrer Kameraden bereit zum Angriff gewesen waren, als das neue Crime Sorciere in die Halle eingetreten war. Sie nahm tief Luft und sagte: „Gajeel und Juvia haben Fairy Tail auch viel Leid zugetan. Doch trotzdem habt ihr uns aufgenommen, akzeptiert und irgendwie vergeben. Wir gehören nun zu Fairy Tail. Wenn ihr uns akzeptiert habt, dann sollten wir in der Lage sein, auch diese ehemaligen Feinden zu akzeptieren."

Gajeel nickte nur. Er hatte sich nicht in Kampfposition gestellt. Er selber wusste wie es war, ein ehemaliger Feind zu sein und akzeptiert zu werden. Bei Juvias Rede hatte die Mehrheit der Feen die Köpfe gesenkt, da die Wassermagierin ja die Wahrheit sagte. Sie hatten Gajeel und Juvia aufgenommen, Laxus und den Raijins verziehen, Sting, Rogue und die anderen von Sabertooth als Freunde akzeptiert. Ausserdem hatte Erza Recht. Den Hass auf die nun ehemaligen Feinde sollte nicht grösser sein als die Freundschaft zu Crime Sorciere und das Vertrauen, dass sie in Jellal hatten. Trotzdem fand Gray noch den Mumm zu reklamieren: „Das ist dasselbe, ihr wart in einer offiziellen Gilde!"

„Meldy war aber in einer dunklen Gilde und gegen ihr höre ich keine Beleidigungen. Das widerspricht sich, findet ihr nicht?", lächelte Mirajane strahlend und zuckersüss. Doch jeder mit etwas Grips verstand, was hinter diesen liebevollen Worten zu verstehen war. Entweder „Wirft nicht bei einigen Ex-Feinden das vor, was ihr bei anderen verziehen habt"... oder auch „Verprügelt nicht meine nächsten Verkupplungskandidaten". Es konnte auch beides bedeuten.

„Na dann, ich kann mir diesbezüglich nur Erza, Juvia und Mirajane anschliessen", sagte der Master, der wie üblich im Schneidersitz auf dem Tresen sass. „Ich werde zwar nie vergessen können, was sie getan haben, doch wie Juvia gesagt hat, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir ehemalige Feinde akzeptieren würden. Wenn wir ihnen vorwerfen würden, was wir anderen verziehen haben, wäre es wirklich empörend. Im Namen Fairy Tails heisse ich euch willkommen. Macht es euch gemütlich, eure Arbeit als unabhängige Gilde macht euch bestimmt zu schaffen."

Die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere, die beim Eintritt im Gildenhaus von gelassen bis blasiert geblieben waren, schliesslich hatten sie eine nicht akzeptierende Reaktion erwartet, folgten der Aufforderung und liessen sich etwas abseits an einem Tisch nieder. Viele der Feen liessen sie in Ruhe, doch warfen ihnen keine misstrauische Blicke mehr, höchstens neugierige.

Mirajane brachte ihnen sofort etwas zu trinken, wobei sie sich nicht davon abhalten konnte ihnen indiskrete Fragen über ihr Liebesleben zu stellen. Nur Midnight kam davon, da er schon eingeschlafen war. Mit der Zeit kamen einige andere Feen an ihrem Tisch. Bixlow brachte Meldy und Lisanna zum Lachen, daneben sass Levy und las ein Buch. Juvia war in einem Gespräch mit Angel und Racer vertieft, achtete für einmal nicht auf ihren geliebten Gray-Sama. Laxus und Fried plauderten mit Jellal, während Gajeel daneben sass und sich mit Eisenstücke voll mampfte. Und Levy nicht aus den Augen liess. Wendy hatte sich neben Midnight gesetzt und lauschte gespannt den verschiedenen Gesprächen zu. Elfman und Evergreen hingegen stritten sich unter dem gerührten Blick Hoteyes. Lucy kam ab und zu vorbei, um ein Wort mit Angel auszutauschen. Eine anfängliche Peinlichkeit hatte sich schnell in Akzeptanz und gegenseitigem Respekt verwandelt. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Yukino die kleine Schwester Angels, Soranos, war.

Nur Natsu, Gray und Romeo warfen immer noch misstrauische, wütende Blicke in Richtung des Tisches der Hexen. Sie schafften es einfach nicht ihnen zu vertrauen. Wer sagte, dass Jellal und Meldy nicht ihre Geisel waren und nur auf den richtigen Moment warteten anzugreifen? Vielleicht aber waren auch Jellal und Meldy zurück auf die dunkle Seite, vielleicht hatten sie sogar niemals zu den Guten gehört und hatten nur so getan, um das Misstrauen Fairy Tails einzuschläfern. Romeo machte sich Sorgen um Wendy, die so nah neben Midnight sass und sich von der Gefahr gar nicht bewusst schien. Gray ballte die Fäuste, während er zusah, dass Juvia statt mit ihm nun mit Racer und Angel beschäftigt war. Ausgerechnet den beiden, gegen denen er bei beiden Kämpfen gegen Oracion Seis kämpfen musste. Wütend sah er zu, wie Juvia immer wieder kicherte und rot wurde, während die beiden ehemaligen dunklen Magier laut lachten. Gray bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass auch sie beide rot wurden. Und Natsu, er konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Monster nun hier in seiner Gilde sassen. Er war sich sicher, sie hatten etwas vor. Nur was? Er musste wachsam sein, irgendwann werden sie sicher nicht aufpassen und dann würde er den Beweis haben, dass diese sogenannten ehemaligen dunklen Magier immer noch Dreck am Stecken haben.

Cobra hörte natürlich die Gedanken der drei, doch er achtete sie nicht. Lieber tauschte er immer wieder verstohlene Blicke mit Kinana aus. Momentan gab es keine Möglichkeit sich diskret wegzuschleichen, auch wenn er darauf brannte, sie wieder in den Armen zu halten. Stattdessen glitt seine Hand in seiner Hosentasche und griff nach der Haarsträhne seiner Geliebten. Kinana bemerkte als einzige seine Geste und presste ihre Hand gegen ihre Brust, mit einem Zwinkern.

Erza hatte als Einzige gemerkt, welche Blicke die beiden austauschten. Seufzend lächelte sie. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie sich endlich mit Jellal aufklären könnte, doch der blieb einfach am Tisch sitzen. Zwar warf er ihr immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zu, doch damit blieb es auch. Erza verdrehte die Augen. So konnte es einfach nicht weiter gehen! Ein bisschen traurig dachte sie an Cobra, der diesbezüglich nicht die gleichen Komplexe wie Jellal. Kinana hatte wirklich Glück. Naja, wenigstens sollten die beiden glücklich sein. Die Rothaarige verstand, dass diese beiden Turtelschlangen einen Moment für sich haben wollten. Doch momentan wäre es einfach zu unauffällig, dass beide verschwinden würden, geschweige den, dass Cobra sich heimlich wegschleichen konnte, ohne dass Gray, Natsu und Romeo es bemerken würden. Diese drei waren wirklich stur, man musste sie sicher schocken um sie zu überzeugen.

Erza sah das Wächtertrio an, dann auf ihrem Teller mit Erdbeerkuchen. Ein resigniertes Seufzen entging ihr. Sie würde es sicher bereuen, doch was war schon ein Erdbeerkuchen gegen Kinanas Glück? Erza liebte sie wie eine kleine Schwester und konnte wirklich gut nachvollziehen, wie schwer die Entfernung mit Cobra sein sollte. Tja, dann musste sie es tun.

Schnell sah sie sich um. Doch zum Glück achtete niemand auf sie. Auf der Lauer nahm sie den Erdbeerkuchen und schmiss ihn in Blitzgeschwindigkeit auf Natsus Kopf. Dieser fasste irritiert nach der Creme, die nun in seinen Haaren klebte.

„Natsu!"

Erschrocken sah er, wie Erza mit einer dunklen Aura auf ihn zukam. Und schon war wieder eine typische Prügelei à la Fairy Tail im Gange. Den Mitgliedern schien die Aufführung zu gefallen, Racer und Meldy hielten sogar Wetten ab.

Cobra profitierte davon um Kinana an der Hand zu nehmen und sich heimlich mit ihr davon zu schleichen. Er wusste genau, wie und auch warum die Prügelei begonnen hatte. Kein Wunder bei seiner Hörmagie. Verdammt, er schuldete Titania eindeutig etwas.

 **Xxx**

Als die Tür der Waschküche hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, warf sich Kinana an Cobras Hals und beide tauschten einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss aus. Sie konnten nicht aufhören, sie klammerten sich aneinander, als ob es der letzte Kuss ihres Lebens wäre. Sie hatten den anderen eindeutig vermisst.

„Der war schon längst überfällig", keuchte der Dragonslayer, als sie endlich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten. Kinana lachte nur, während sie sich gegen seine harte Brust presste. Sie war so glücklich ihn wieder in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Gut, Crime Sorciere musste natürlich wahrscheinlich sehr bald wieder fort. Doch das sollte ihre gute Laune, ihre Freude nicht verderben. Cobra war wieder bei ihr, das war alles was zählte. Sie sagte nichts, er hörte ja ihre Gedanken und sicher teilte er sie.

„Erza weiss es, Erik", flüsterte sie schliesslich. Cobra nickte nur, leicht grinsend. Das würde erklären, warum sie diese Prügelei angefangen hatte.

„Wie hat sie es rausgefunden?", fragte er sanft. Kinana kicherte. Sie wusste, dass Cobra keine sanfte Natur hatte. Auch mit ihr hatte er manchmal diese zynische Art, die ihm so eigen war. Jedoch ging er viel zärtlicher mit ihr um als mit anderen. Er hatte ihr ja selber gesagt, dass sie die wichtigste, wertvollste Person in seinem Leben ist.

„Ihr ist es manchmal aufgefallen, dass ich öfters verträumt vor mich hin sehe und einmal hatte sie mich erwischt, wie ich die Haarsträhne gegen meinem Herz gepresst habe. Eigentlich hat Erza in meinem Verhalten etwas erkennt, was ihr bekannt vorkam..."

„Die Sehnsucht nach Jellal...", vollendete Cobra ihren Satz. Kinana nickte nur und erzählte weiter: „Es hat mir wirklich gut getan mein Geheimnis mit jemandem zu teilen, der in einer ähnlichen Situation war wie meiner. Ich konnte mit Erza gut darüber reden. Sonst weiss es niemand und eigentlich ist es momentan auch gut so. Die anderen würden einen riesigen Schock kriegen."  
„Dir ist aber klar, dass unsere Kameraden es eines Tages erfahren müssen. Wir können nicht für immer unsere Beziehung vor unseren beiden Gilden geheim halten. Bis jetzt weiss nur Jellal davon, aber auch erst seit wenigen Tagen. Und nur, dass ich eine Freundin habe. Die anderen... naja, wir sind etwas Ähnliches wie Freunde geworden, doch so etwas würde ich ihnen leider noch nicht anvertrauen."

Kinana nickte, schliesslich hatte er Recht. In der Nacht vor fünf Monaten hatten sie nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen. Doch der Lilahaarige dämmerte es, dass die anderen es früher oder später wohl erfahren sollten. Allerdings machte ihr die Reaktion ihrer Kameraden Angst. Sicherlich würden einige es nicht recht akzeptieren wollen, dass sie mit einem ehemaligem Feind zusammen war, egal ob sie mal seine Schlange gewesen oder nicht. Romeo, Gray und vor allem Natsu würden vielleicht einen Wutanfall bekommen. Wakaba, Macao, Warren und Max werden sicher auch nicht erfreut sein, vor allem da die beiden ersten ihr in ihren ersten Tagen in Fairy Tail geholfen haben und die beiden letzten sie einmal auf ein Date einladen wollten und sie abgelehnt hatte. Schliesslich war sie schon vergeben und war glücklich mit ihrem Drachen. Auch wenn sie selten zusammen sein konnten.

„Sorg dich nicht. Titania wird uns sicherlich helfen, jedenfalls wird sie es für dich tun. Und die beiden, die ein Auge auf dich geworfen haben, sie sollten sich besser damit abfinden und eine eigene Freundin suchen. Sonst garantiere ich für nichts."  
„Erik, meine anderen Kameraden werden es bestimmt eines Tages akzeptieren." Irgendwann in ein paar Jahren, zumindest was Natsu, Gray und Romeo anging. „Ausserdem entscheide ich, wem ich mein Herz gebe. Niemand sonst kann mich zwingen diese Entscheidung nach Belieben anderer zu treffen. Und ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Ich liebe dich..."

Der letzte Satz war kaum mehr ein Flüstern. Cobra konnte sich ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Auf dem ersten Blick schien Kinana so zierlich, doch in ihr steckte eindeutig ein sehr starker Wille. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl gerade von ihr geliebt zu werden. Liebevoll hob er sie am Nacken hoch und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Ich will jeden Augenblick geniessen, den ich mit dir verbringen kann. Du bist das Beste, was mir in meinem beschissenen Leben." Er fing an zu grinsen. „Und jemand besseres findest du nicht, darauf kannst du wetten."

„Idiot!"

Kinana boxte ihn gespielt entrüstet gegen die Brust, jedoch hielt er sie beim zweiten Hieb ab, um sie wieder zu küssen. Das Problem mit ihren Gilden würden sie später noch ausdiskutieren.


	4. Offenbarung

**Offenbarung**

Einige Stunden später endete die Prügelei schliesslich, da selbst die berüchtigten Magier von Fairy Tail sich dabei erschöpfen können. Langsam aber sicher wendeten sich die Feen ihren anderen Beschäftigungen zu. Jedoch dauerte die wiederkehrende Ruhe nur ein Sekunden, als Romeo entsetzt aufschrie: „Leute! Kinana ist nicht mehr da!"

„Jetzt mach mal hier keine Panikattacke, wahrscheinlich ist sie in der Küche oder im Waschraum", beruhigte ihn Mirajane mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Was hast du denn? Sonst regst du dich nie so auf, wenn mal einer von uns kurz verschwindet", fragte Wendy überrascht. Romeo sah sie verständnislos an. Warum stellte ausgerechnet Wendy diese dumme Frage? Dabei lag es doch auf der Hand.

„Weil unsere grösste Feinde hier in UNSERER GILDENHALLE sitzen, darum!", schrie er verzweifelt. Angel blickte sofort suchend hin und her und fragte: „Wo denn?"

„Genau, ich sehe hier niemanden von Raven Tail", sagte Makarov Pfeife rauchend, während er in seinem Bart lachte. Dieses Verhalten war zwar eher unhöflich und wurde langsam lächerlich, doch es amüsierte ihn, seine Kinder so stur zu sehen. Einerseits bewies es, dass sie ihre Gilde, ihre Familie mit Leib und Leben beschützen werden. Andererseits konnte diese nachtragende Art am Ende peinlich werden und es würde ein Schock für Natsu, Gray und Romeo werden, wenn die drei endlich verstehen würden, dass die nun ehemaligen Oracion Seis nun endgültig auf der guten Seite waren.

Romeo getraute sich nicht dem Master zu widersprechen. Jedoch war Makarov alt, wahrscheinlich wurde man zu weich im Alter. Doch da fragte Meldy etwas, was seine Sorgen auf sofortige Alarmstufe rot stellte: „Sagt mal, habt ihr Cobra irgendwo gesehen?"

Jeder in der Halle sah sich um. Mirajane murmelte etwas, in dem die Wörter „Cobra... Kinana... ehemaliger Feind... junges Mädchen mit Amnesie... verbotene Liebe... neues Romeo und Julia..." vorkamen. Ihr kleines Neue-Verkupplungsaktion-Lächeln kräuselte sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Wahrscheinlich wollte die Schlange raus, ihm ist es sicher zu laut hier drin", brummte Gajeel nur. Doch Natsu, Gray und Romeo sahen sich erschrocken an und der Eismagier schrie: „Wenn beide verschwunden sind, dann... muss er gerade dabei sein... KINANA ZU VERGEWALTIGEN!"

„VERGEWALTIGEN?", schrieen Wakaba, Macao, Max, Warren und Romeo entsetzt. Natsu hingegen machte ein verlorenes Gesicht und der Rest der Gilde sowie die "Feinden" verdrehten genervt die Augen. Dies entwickelte sich langsam zur Paranoia.

„Gray, jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich. Niemand wird hier jemanden vergewaltigen", murrte Erza. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob Cobra und Kinana es schon gemacht haben, doch wenn, dann sicher freiwillig. Das sollte also kein Problem sein.

„Aber...", wollte Gray protestieren, als Angel ihm zurief: „Du machst dich wirklich lächerlich. Wir sind vielleicht ehemalige Verbrecher, aber damals hatten wir wenigstens einen Ehrenkodex und lieber wären wir gestorben, als unsere Opfer so zu demütigen und erniedrigen. Ermorden, auslachen, ja, aber Vergewaltigung und so war selbst in Oracion Seis ein hohes Verbrechen."

„Ha, Verbrecher und Ehre? Haha, ich lach mich tot", schnaubte Gray verachtend, doch gleich bekam er eine Riesenfaust auf dem Kopf gedonnert. Makarov sah ihn ein klein wenig enttäuscht an und sagte: „Es gibt wirklich einige Verbrecher, die Ehre haben, genauso wie offizielle Magiergilden. Iris Rosesword zum Beispiel, die Gründerin der Baram Allianz. Sie hatte unzählige Morde auf dem Gewissen, aber sie traf ihre Gegner immer so, dass sie auf der Stelle starben. Nie gab sie ihnen die Folter einer schmerzhaften Agonie."

Da konnte niemand mehr was sagen, weil es stimmte. Auch Verbrecher konnten Ehre haben. Nicht alle, aber eine gewisse Anzahl. Plötzlich liess sich Natsu vernehmen, der die ganze Zeit dumm aus der Wäsche guckte: „Leute... was bedeutet vergew... dingsteil?"

Einige donnerten ihre Köpfe gegen Wände und Tische, andere schlugen sich auf die Stirn und der Rest starrte ihn irritiert an. Gut, jeder kannte Natsus kindliche Naivität, doch gleich so naiv hatte niemand ihn erwartet. Romeo unterbrach schliesslich die Stille: „Egal, wir dürfen auf keinem Fall zulassen, dass dieser Bastard alleine mit Kinana..."

„Natürlich werdet ihr das!", unterbrach Erza den kleinen Feuermagier tollwütig. Die Mehrheit der anwesenden Mitglieder zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Die Rüstungsmagierin sprang währenddessen auf die Theke, kippte unabsichtlich Makarovs Bierkrug um und während dieser hemmungslos zu heulen anfing, rief Erza etwas ruhiger: „Ihr werdet Cobra und Kinana in Ruhe lassen, weil... weil sie ein Paar sind!"

Makarov hörte sofort auf zu heulen. Es war so unheimlich ruhig, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Erza seufzte. Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, das Geheimnis ihrer Freundin einfach so zu verraten, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie keinen anderen Weg gefunden, diese drei Sturköpfe daran zu hindern Kinana und Cobra zu stören. Während einiger Zeit schweifte ihr Blick über die anwesenden Magier. Lucy war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden, Wakaba und Macao waren es schon. Mirajane hingegen quiekte vergnügt auf. Wahrscheinlich freute sie sich auf das neue Pärchen oder dass Kinana endlich ihr Herz an jemanden verloren hatte. Vielleicht war sie auch enttäuscht, dass sie dieses Pärchen nicht selber verkuppeln konnte. Der Einzige, der nicht überrascht schien, war Jellal. Er sah nachdenklich aus und murmelte langsam: „Kinana... so hiess diese Frau also, die er mal erwähnt hatte..."

Danach brach ein Tohuwabohu zusammen. Jeder schrie etwas dazwischen.

„Woah, Angel die ganze Zeit mit tiefem Ausschnitt rumgelaufen und er interessiert sich für eine unscheinbare Kellnerin dieser Gilde? Oberflächlich ist sicher nicht, unser Cobra!", lachte Racer.

„Ouah... du bist von uns der Einzige gewesen, der niemals satt hatte von Angels Ausschnitt und Freizügigkeit", murmelte Midnight als er kurz aufwachte, jedoch schlief er schnell wieder ein, zwei Kameraden mit roten Wangen hinter sich lassend.

„Kinana ist also ewiglich an das Schicksal unseres ehemaligen Antagonisten gebunden?", fragte Laki stirnrunzeldn.

„Kinana... hat... einen... Freund... vor... mir...", keuchte Lucy hervor.

„Ich weiss zwar nicht warum, aber ich denke, die beiden wären wirklich ein schönes, romantisches, tragisches Paar", lächelte Wendy verträumt. Die kleine Winddragonslayerin verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mir Mirajane.

„Und eine Liebesrivalin weniger!", jauchzte Juvia hocherfreut. Racer und Angel vergassen einen Augenblick beschämt zu sein und grinsten die Wassermagierin an. Während ihres Gespräches hatten sie viel über Gray reden können und dabei hatten die beiden rausbekommen, welche Gefühle ihr ehemaliger Feind bei ihrer neuen Freundin aufweckte. Jedenfalls hatten sie Juvia versprochen ihr dabei zu helfen, dass Gray endlich mal die Augen aufmachen würde. Auf diese Art würde der Eismagier, gegen den sie beide Mal kämpfen mussten, vielleicht weniger auf sie beide achten...

„Naja... wir vertrauen Kinana, oder? Wenn sie ihn mag, dann kann Cobra noch ganz in Ordnung sein", sagte Bisca gelassen.

„Aber... Kinana... zu unschuldig...", stammelte Romeo. Er sah aus, als ob sein gesamtes Weltbild vernichtet wurde. Gray sah genauso verloren aus, vielleicht noch schlimmer, und Natsu guckte wieder doof aus der Wäsche.

„Ein Problem damit, dass wir ineinander verliebt sind und dazu stehen?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus einer Ecke. Dort standen händchenhaltend Cobra und Kinana, die gerade aus der Waschküche kamen.

 **Xxx**

„WIE BITTE? KINANA IST DIE FLIEGENDE SCHLANGE, GEGEN DER WIR BEIM ERSTEN KAMPF GEGEN ORACION SEIS GEKÄMPFT HABEN?", schrie Natsu erschrocken. Der Gedanke, dass er so lange mit diesem Biest in der gleichen Gilde gewesen war und dass die Schlange eigentlich ein verwandelter Mensch war, machte ihn fertig. Und nicht nur ihn.

„Oh man, warum hatte man sie nicht früher zurück verwandeln können? Dann wäre ich nicht mehr das einzige Mädchen der Oracion Seis gewesen. Ich hatte doch schon so oft gesagt, dass ich gerne ein anderes Mädchen bei uns hätte", maulte Angel. Gut, bei Crime Sorciere hatte sie ja Meldy, aber sie war echt enttäuscht, dass Cubelios – pardon, Kinana – die ganze Zeit ein Mensch gewesen war und niemand, nicht einmal Cobra den Fluch gespürt hatte. Sonst hätte sie seit langem Freundin gehabt.

Kinana lächelte sie tröstend an und sagte: „Naja, wir können dies ja nachholen, wenn du willst."

Angel sah sie überrascht an, jedoch erwiderte sie zögernd das Lächeln der Lilahaarigen. Kinana schien eine sanfte, hilfsbereite Person zu sein. Mit ihr wäre Angel damals vielleicht weniger sadistisch gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass Cobra sich in Kinana verliebt hatte.

Auch die anderen ehemaligen Oracion Seis sahen Kinana fasziniert an, selbst Midnight vergass zu schlafen. Sie hatten ja nie gewusst, dass Cubelios ein Mensch wie sie gewesen war, die ganze Zeit. Damals hatten sie Kinana nur als Cobras Haustier angesehen. Doch jetzt, als Frau, konnten sie nichts anderes tun, als die Lilahaarige langsam ins Herz zu schliessen. Ausserdem hatte sie es geschafft, einen Pfeil in Cobras Herz zu schiessen und zu treffen, das verdiente Respekt.

Cobra strahlte wie noch nie, einen Arm um Kinanas Schulter gelegt. Der Schock seiner Gildenkameraden war einfach ein Genuss und er war auch glücklich bei der Vorstellung, dass durch Kinana die Bande zwischen den Mitgliedern von Crime Sorciere sich vielleicht doch noch in Freundschaft verwandeln konnte. Er achtete nicht auf Mirajanes Fragen, wie alles ganz genau gelaufen ist, bis ins kleinste Detail wollte sie wissen. Kinana und er hatten ganz einfach erzählt, dass ihre Beziehung vor fünf Monaten begonnen hatte. Dass er in ihre Wohnung eingedrungen war liessen sie lieber geheim. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, wurde vorübergehend verschwiegen. Eines Tages vielleicht... oder auch gar nicht, dies ging schliesslich nur Kinana und ihm etwas an.

Der Giftdragonslayer wollte sich eigentlich noch bei Titania bedanken, dass sie die Beziehung offenbart hatte. Er verübelte es nicht, im Gegenteil. Dank ihr waren anfängliche Peinlichkeit und auch Auseinandersetzungen erspart geblieben. Doch die Rothaarige war nirgends zu sehen... und Jellal auch nicht. Das wurde aber auch Zeit, dass Jellal sich einen Arschtritt gab, selbst Hoteye war genervt von der Liebesabstinenz seines Masters. Und Cobra hoffte, dass Jellal sich seine Tipps zu Herzen nahm. Doch das würde er sicher. Der Dragonslayer hatte schliesslich gehört, dass er immer mehr unter seiner eigenen Strafe litt. Auch Jellal hatte Recht auf Glück, vielleicht sogar mehr als andere. Cobra schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Es ähnelte ihm wirklich gar nicht, was er da gerade dachte. Er blinzelte zu Kinana. Vielleicht lag es an ihr. Vielleicht sah er durch die Dinge ganz anders. Musste wohl so sein, wenn man verliebt war.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie Natsu, Gray und Romeo vor dem Paar standen. Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen sahen beschämt zu Boden, doch sein Dragonslayerkollege sah etwas verloren drein. 17 Jahre alt und immer noch keine Ahnung von Liebe. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er verpasst.

„Naja, es tut uns Leid, dass wir euch nicht sofort vertraut haben. Es fällt uns immer noch schwer, doch unser Verhalten war wirklich dumm und lächerlich", murmelte Gray betrübt. Vor allem war ihm eingefallen, dass auch Juvia einmal gegen ihn gekämpft hatte, genauso wie Racer und Angel. Vielleicht verstanden sie sich deshalb so gut, weil sie gegen den gleichen ehemaligen Feind gekämpft hatten. Also war Juvia sicher nicht in Gefahr in ihrer Nähe.

„Ausserdem vertraut dir Kinana und wir sollten ihr vertrauen, also herzlichen Glückwunsch für eure Beziehung", nuschelte Romeo betrübt. Doch dann blickte er den Giftdragonslayer tief in die Augen und sagte: „Doch wenn du ihr weh tust, wird Fairy Tail es dir hundertfach heimzahlen!"

„Braucht ihr das wirklich?", lachte Cobra. „So wie ich Kinana als Schlange kennen gelernt habe, bin ich sicher, dass sie es mir selber heimzahlen kann."

Mit diesen Wort zog er sie in einem langem Kuss. Allgemeines Jubel ertönte, allen voran Mirajane. Elfman schrie etwas von „männliches Küssen", was ihm einen Schlag von Evergreens Fächer auf dem Kopf brachte. Gajeel und Laxus maulten, sie sollten sich doch ein Zimmer aussuchen und Natsu fragte ernsthaft: „Warum beissen sie sich ins Gesicht?"

„Was meint ihr Master, sollten wir diese Beziehung nicht feiern?", fragte Mirajane zuckersüss. Wenn sie Kinana schon nicht selber verkuppeln konnte, dann sollte dies trotzdem gefeiert werden. Ausserdem, Cobra könnte ihr mit seiner Hörmagie helfen, potentielle Paare zu finden.

„Du hast Recht, Mira. Na dann, ein Hoch auf das junge Paar!", rief Makarov.

„Eher auf die jungen Paare", lachte Kinana, als sie sich von Cobra gelöst hatte und zeigte mit dem Daumen etwas hinter ihrem Rücken. Aus einer Ecke kamen, strahlend und mit verschränkten Händen, Jellal und Erza. Diese Erscheinung liess gleich nochmals eine Welle des Jubels los. Cobra presste Kinana gegen sich, betete, dass seine Ohren dies heil überstanden, und flüsterte: „Das wurde aber auch Zeit."

Crime Sorciere beschloss, etwa eine Woche in Magnolia zu bleiben, Cobra und Jellal zuliebe. Ausserdem wollten die ehemaligen Oracion Seis Kinana unbedingt näher kennen lernen und Erza hatte sich vorgenommen, Millianna und Hoteye einander vorzustellen, damit sie ihre Erfahrungen mit Wally austauschen konnten.

Während die Feier seinen Lauf nahm, zogen die beiden unabhängigen Magier ihre Geliebten in die Nacht hinaus. Sie wollten mal in Ruhe miteinander ausgehen, so wie ein Doppeldate. Wenn die Beziehungen sehr ähnlich waren, konnten sie viel Gesprächsstoff haben.


	5. Zwillinge

**Zwillinge**

Die Sonne war gerade unter gegangen. Während es im Gildenhaus Fairy Tails laut zu und her ging – wegen einer x-ten Prügelei – war es draussen beim Pool menschenleer und ruhig. Naja, eigentlich nicht mehr, als ein Schrei ertönte.

„NYX!"

Ein etwa vierjähriges rothaariges Mädchen mit schmalen smaragdgrünen Augen und sehr blasser Haut rannte am Rande des Pools von Fairy Tail entlang. In der Hand trug sie eine lange violette Plüschschlange. Hinter ihr rannte ein dunkellilahaariger Junge im selben Alter, allerdings mit grossen schwarzen Augen und ziemlich gebräunter Haut.

„Verdammt nochmal, Nyx! Gib mir meine Schlange zurück! Das war ein Geschenk von Onkel Richard!", schrie der Junge verzweifelt. Die genannte Nyx konterte bloss: „Erstens hat Onkel Richard es uns beiden geschenkt, Ryu! Und zweitens, ich geb' sie dir erst zurück, wenn du mich meine Drachenfigur wieder gibst. Tante Sorano hat sie mir geschenkt!"

„Ach was, Onkel Richard hat uns beiden Schlangen geschenkt, deine ist einfach grün! Ach komm schon, ich gebe dir auch deinen Drachen zurück. Es war nur als Rache gewesen, weil du auf meine Rennautos von Onkel Sawyer gelaufen bist."

„Das war keine Absicht gewesen", protestierte Nyx, jedoch ging sie zu Ryu zurück und übergab ihm die Plüschschlange. Als Dank bekam sie einen dunkelroten kleinen Drachen zurück. Seufzend liessen sie ihre nackten Füsse ins Wasser des Pools sinken. Beide mochten sich wirklich sehr, trotz ihren täglichen Streitereien, die sie schon nach zehn Sekunden wieder vergessen konnten.

Beide Kinder sahen zu, wie das goldene Licht der Sonne langsam immer verblasste und dunkler wurde. Aus der Gilde ertönten immer noch die Geräusche der Prügelei. Ryu und Nyx hätten liebend gern mitgemacht. Aber ihre Mutter fand, dass sie dafür noch zu klein waren, dass es noch zu gefährlich war. Und ihr Vater würde sicher dasselbe denken.

„Ryu?"

„Hm?"

„Meinst du, Papa kommt bald wieder zurück?", fragte Nyx zögernd. Ihr Bruder seufzte. Ihr Vater war in einer anderen Gilde als ihre Mutter. Tante Mirajane hatte ihnen gesagt, dass diese Gilde nicht offiziell war, aber auch keine dunkle. Sie war unabhängig. Ryu verstand zwar nicht genau, was "unabhängig" bedeutete, doch so viel er verstanden hatte, war die Gilde seines Vaters nicht dem Magischen Rat verpflichtet. Er verstand zwar nicht, warum sein Vater und seine Freunde umher reisen mussten und nicht die ganze Zeit da bleiben konnten. Es hatte etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun, das hatte Tante Mirajane sagen können. Doch Ryu und Nyx wussten, dass sie noch zu klein waren, um die Details zu verstehen. Vielleicht eines Tages. Doch die Zwillinge sahen jeden Tag genau, wie ihre Mutter ihren Vater vermisste, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als sie beide. Auch Tante Erza vermisste Onkel Jellal. Simon würde sicher seinen Vater auch vermissen, wenn er etwas älter wäre. Doch Simon war nur zwei Jahre alt, er war noch zu klein um zu verstehen, dass sein Vater nicht immer hier sein konnte.

Ryu und Nyx freuten sich jedenfalls immer, wenn ihr Vater vor der Haustür stand. Er sah auch toll aus mit dem Strich über dem Auge. Ryu getraute sich jedoch nicht zu fragen, warum er dieses Auge nie öffnete. Vielleicht lag es an dieser Vergangenheit, die er noch nicht verstehen konnte. Seine Schwester war direkter als er, sie hätte es immer fast gefragt. Zum Glück konnte Ryu Nyx wenigstens in diesem Bereich zurück halten. Sonst fragte sie immer wieder Fragen, von denen Ryu wusste, dass man sie nicht Fragen sollte. Zum Beispiel, warum Onkel Jellal irgendwie traurig ausgesehen hatte, als Tante Erza den Namen für Simon ausgesucht hatte. Ryu mochte Onkel Jellal, schliesslich war er sein Pate. Aber auch Papas andere Freunde mochte er, vor allem weil sie ihm und Nyx immer wieder Geschenke überbrachten. Mit Onkel Midnight machte es Spass ins Bett zu gehen, Onkel Richard konnte super kochen, Onkel Sawyer brachte immer wieder lustige Witze (obwohl Papa und Mama immer wieder besorgt aussahen, wenn er das tat). Tante Sorano und Tante Meldy waren die, die am meisten Geschenke mitbrachten.

„Nun?", hackte Nyx nach und Ryu kapierte, dass er seiner Schwester immer noch eine Antwort schuldete.

„Naja... ich weiss nicht. Aber er war immer da an unseren Geburtstagen und an Mamas. Und an Weihnachten. Ausserdem hat Papa uns versprochen, dass er versuchen wird nie länger als sechs Monaten weg zu sein", sagte Ryu. Nyx nickte nur.

„Aber... ich kann mich nicht vorstellen, wie lange ein Monat ist, also sechs. Ist sechs eigentlich viel mehr als eins oder nur ein bisschen?", fragte Nyx.

„Weiss nicht. Aber ich hoffe auch, dass Papa bald wieder zurückkommt", murmelte Ryu.

„Wunsch erfüllt."

Beide Kinder drehten sich überrascht um... und sprangen sofort voller Freude in die Armen, die sich ihnen entgegenstreckten. Cobra presste seine Zwillinge glücklich in seine Armen. Er hatte seine kleine Familie schrecklich vermisst. Der Magische Rat liess Crime Sorciere in letzter Zeit öfters in Ruhe, doch nur weil diese unabhängige Gilde ihnen viel Ärger abnahm, mit all diesen dunklen Gilden. Sollte sich jedoch einer von Crime Sorciere sich auf seinem Weg befinden, würde der Rat nicht zögern, um diese Person wieder hinter Gitter zu setzen.

Aus diesem Grund konnte der Giftdragonslayer nur manchmal Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen. Damals, als er und Kinana ihre Beziehung vor ihren Gilden offiziell gemacht hatten, war viel geschehen. Erza und Jellal waren endlich ein Paar geworden und Mirajane hatte seither verbissen weitere Verkupplungen organisiert. Cobra hatte ihr dabei helfen müssen, diese Frau hatte wirklich schlagende Argumente, im wahren Sinne des Wortes. Doch Crime Sorciere hatte bald wieder gehen müssen (die Verkupplungshilfe mit Mirajane war der einzige Grund warum Cobra noch froh war, dass er nicht die ganze mit Fairy Tail verbringen musste). Als sie nach drei Monaten den Feen wieder einen Besuch abstatteten, hatte Kinana ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie schwanger war. Durch die Hilfe der Feen hatte sie aus ihrer Einzimmerwohnung ausziehen können und eine grössere Wohnung einrichten. Cobra hatte sich zuerst Sorgen gemacht um diese Schwangerschaft, da er nicht immer präsent sein konnte für das Kind. Doch trotzdem hatte er Kinana unterstützt und hatte von Jellal sogar die Erlaubnis bekommen, bis nach der Geburt zu bleiben.

Es war jedoch ein grosser Schock gewesen, als seine Gefährtin Zwillinge geboren hatte. Ein Schock, der sich schnell wieder gelegt hatte, als er seine Kinder zum ersten Mal auf den Arm halten konnte. Ryu und Nyx. Zwei vielversprechende Kinder in seinen Augen. Erza und Jellal waren viel vorsichtiger gewesen in diesem Bereich. Jedoch hatte die Rüstungsmagierin vor zwei Jahren selber einen Sohn bekommen. Simon Rob Scarlett, sein Patenkind. Auch er war vielversprechend.

Mirajane hingegen hatte in den letzten Jahren geschafft, verschiedene Paare zu verkuppeln, selbst in anderen Gilden. Zum Beispiel, Soranos kleine Schwester Yukino. Sie und Rogue hatten waren sogar vor einem Jahr die stolzen Eltern einer kleinen Isabeau. Auch Gray und Juvia, Gajeel und Levy sowie Sawyer und Sorano hatte sie zusammen gebracht, indem sie diese zwei Paare auf ein dreifaches Date geschickt hatte. Diese drei Paare hatten sich jedoch revanchiert, indem sie die Barmaid ebenfalls hatten. Nun war Mira glücklich mit Fried verheiratet und in freudiger Erwartung.

Nur Natsu war kein Zuckerschlecken für die Weisshaarige. Er glaubte sogar an den Storch, der die Kinder den Eltern übergab. Etwas, an dem selbst seine Kinder nicht mehr glaubten. Jedoch wussten sie nur, dass die Mutter das Baby im Bauch trug, wie genau es darin kam und wie genau es wieder rauskommen würde, das wussten sie nicht.

„Papa, wie lange wirst du dieses Mal bleiben?", fragte Nyx. Cobra schmunzelte, seine Tochter konnte wirklich ziemlich direkt sein mit ihren Fragen. Er lächelte leicht, als er antwortete: „Wenn die Neuigkeit, die mir deine Mutter mitgeteilt hat, stimmt, dann könnte es womöglich fünf Monate sein."

Nyx jauchzte auf und umarmte ihren Vater heftig. Auch Ryu freute sich, doch trotzdem war er überrascht. Ihr Vater und Onkel Jellal und die anderen konnten nie länger zwei Wochen bleiben, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie lange das genau war. Also warum blieb Papa dieses Mal länger? Die Neuigkeit, die Mama ihm mitgeteilt hatte? Moment mal, das hiess doch...

„Du wirst solange bleiben, bis Mama unsere kleine Schwester oder unser kleiner Bruder bekommen hat?"

„Ganz genau mein Liebling", lächelte Kinana, die vom Hintereingang der Gilde gerade gekommen war. Die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches bewies, dass bald ein weiteres Mitglied in ihre kleine Schlangenfamilie eintreten würde.

Kinana hatte Cobra beim Wiedersehen mit den Zwillingen kurz alleine gelassen. Ryu und Nyx sahen ihren Vater selten, umso mehr freute sie sich, wenn sie alle vier sich wieder trafen. Naja, jetzt würden sie bald fünf sein, dachte sie, während sie die Wölbung ihres Bauches liebevoll streichelte.

Cobra übergab Kinana Nyx, bevor er sie gegen seine Brust presste und sie küsste, sehr zur Protestation der Zwillinge. Sie konnten zwar nicht immer zusammen sein. Doch der Giftdragonslayer war sich sicher, dass es eines Tages soweit sein würde. Egal ob Ryu und Nyx schon selber Kinder haben würden, eines Tages würden sie für immer zusammen sein können.


End file.
